Home Is Where You Are
by Djinn1
Summary: This is a very fluffy short coda to "Conduct Unbecoming" and a belated birthday present for Karika Z Dove. Enjoy!


Home Is Where You Are by Djinn

Chapel followed Spock into Sarek and Amanda's private quarters, carrying the high-heeled sandals she'd managed to wear the entire night but just couldn't stand a moment more once she got into the flitter.

"How was the wedding, dear?" Amanda laughed. "Did you dance too much or are they simply uncomfortable?"

"Little of both? Very pretty, though, aren't they? " Beautiful things: she loved getting to wear them, even if they often proved a lot less comfortable than a uniform or medical scrubs.

She flopped onto the couch next to Amanda as Spock went into the guest room. "The wedding was lovely. Ny is so happy. Tony is a sweetheart. I'm really happy for them." She leaned back and closed her eyes. "But I am never having a big wedding, so don't ask me again. I want to get married here, just a few friends, you and Sarek and Saavik. Spock, of course."

Amanda laughed. "Yes, he's somewhat crucial to the deal. But don't you think me showing you off in a big human wedding would be just the thing?" Her tone was full of mischief.

"Really don't."

"Oh, fine." She sighed dramatically. "My boy is very happy."

"He didn't admit that, did he?"

"Oh, of course not. He's 'content.' But a mother knows these things."

"Happier than with Valeris?" God, why could she not say stupid things like that?

"I think so." Amanda studied her. "You need to stop being jealous, darling. He's with you. He chose to be with you—after everything. And I know for a fact he's already asked you to marry him twice. He did tell me that, since he asked for advice on how to make the third time turn out differently."

"When?"

"A month or so ago."

Chapel laughed. "Wow, he must really want to get married if he resorted to honesty with mom." She leaned her head against Amanda's shoulder. "What did you tell him?"

"To wait for you to ask him. Which I assume you will do eventually? I told him it was far easier to say yes than to actually do the asking—that you'd make that leap when you were ready, and he'd enjoy the outcome more if you did the heavy lifting."

"Thank you."

"I expect you to be ready soon."

Chapel laughed. "I see where Spock gets his tenacity."

"Sarek's not exactly shy about going for what he wants. Spock was doomed from the start. Stubbornness is in his DNA." Amanda sighed. "You're happy, aren't you? I find you harder to read than him."

"I am. I guess I've just learned to hide how I feel. Especially when I'm happy. I'm working on that."

"I didn't mean that as a criticism, just a fact. I've been around Vulcans too long."

"I don't mind. At least you're honest. Ny's mother-in-law is sort of a piece of work. I am further convinced I won the lottery where that's concerned."

Amanda pulled away slowly. "Mother-in-law? You've been holding out on me, haven't you?"

Chapel started to laugh.

"You two are bonded?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm your daughter-in-law without some big poofy white dress."

Amanda pouted, very prettily. But then she grinned. "Well, I'll get to planning that small intimate gathering here. And I have some champagne in the chiller. Don't move."

She smiled up at Sarek as he walked into the room. "My husband. We have a bonding to celebrate."

"This is not news to me, my wife. Their closeness was apparent."

Amanda turned to glare at her. "Did you tell him?"

She held her hands up. "No. And I'm pretty sure your boy didn't either."

"Is it not possible I am simply perceptive?"

Amanda shot him a look that clearly said, "No."

Sarek almost smiled. "When they arrived. Christine hit her leg on the table that you persist in saying is not a hazard, and Spock reacted—their bond is quite new, I suspect."

Chapel nodded.

"It is my job to observe, my wife."

"Yes, but it's my joy to be nosy when it comes to them. And I totally missed it." She called into the guest room. "Spock, we're going to have words over why you forgot to tell me you and Christine were bonded."

He came out, an almost impish look on his face. "I did not forget to tell you. I knew you would find far more satisfaction in figuring it out on your own."

"Excellent response, my son."

"Thank you, Father."

Chapel smiled at them both. Since she and Spock had paired up, he and Sarek were doing way better on the getting along front. They both credited her for it, but she was actually doing next to nothing. Somehow she was making them more comfortable with no effort, and they relaxed around each other in a way they hadn't before.

Or maybe four people was just a more comfortable number for both of them than three with Amanda caught in the middle? Who knew? Chapel was just happy things were better between them.

Sarek went to help Amanda in the kitchen where he probably was being conscripted into her party planning committee, and Spock sat down next to Chapel.

"They're happy." She touched his hand gently, still marveling at how she felt the sensation too. The bond was a few weeks old and already fading to the background hum Spock said would be normal, so she was enjoying the shared sensations whenever she could.

"I did not like watching you dance with other men."

"Well, you won't dance with me." She laughed as he ran his hand up her thigh. "They're coming right back."

"I know." His lip ticked up slightly and she laughed.

"Thrillseeker."

"I am now a sedate married male."

She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "Sedate, my ass."

They pulled apart like two teenagers when they heard footsteps in the hall. With a grin, she accepted a glass of champagne.

"To my lovely family," Amanda said, then she looked at Chapel as if to make a point. "You always have been that, darling. Even when my son was too daft to know it."

"Thank you."

Then she looked at Spock. "Did you let her ask?"

"It was a mutual decision to bond."

And it had been. One they made the morning after a night where they'd stayed up talking, finally comfortable enough to get things out—really out—about Valeris and the detention center. Now that he was no longer so reactive due to guilt and she trusted him.

Now that their being together meant good things and a future that looked bright, not roads left untaken and bad blood between them.

"Consensus is always preferable to compromise." Sarek looked very self-satisfied, as if he had engineered the entire thing, which he sort of had. The meltdown on Ishtrakhan, which had been the low point between them but also the bridge to understanding, would never have happened if he hadn't put them both on his team.

He walked over to where Amanda stood beaming at them, as if he needed closeness with his own love. Chapel was charmed by the low-key show of affection and leaned back so her arm was pressed tightly against Spock's.

Even through the fabric of his robe, she could sense the pulse of him. She'd never felt this secure with anyone—had probably never realized how adrift she'd felt for so long, since Roger left presumably. A feeling that she'd buried over and ignored, but that this lovely connection was finally healing.

Spock pressed harder against her, and she closed her eyes and let Amanda chatter on about cake flavors and how she knew a designer that made the most tasteful puffy white dresses.

"I'm going to lose this one, aren't I?" she whispered.

"Without a doubt," both Sarek and Spock answered.

FIN


End file.
